Maximum Six The Tale of Six Shinobi
by Garzell Tensei
Summary: This is an original piece, but they made me select a category, so I picked bleach. :C It's about six Shinobi that live in rural Japan and have to go to urban Japan to save their country from an American agency.


**Maximum Six**

**Rated R: Partial Nudity, Blood and Gore, Intense Violence, Strong Language, Suggestive Themes **

**Restricted. Children Under 17 Require Accompanying Parent or Adult Guardian. **

(Title in middle of the screen, title fades)

Year: 2021. One morning, in a Temple at the top of a mountain, 2 miles from the rest of Japan, 6 students at a dojo were sparring with each other with wooden weapons in the courtyard. The Grandmaster of the dojo, Grandmaster Hachiroku, came outside and observed their training.

Grandmaster Hachiroku: Children!

They all paused and gave him their undivided attention.

Grandmaster Hachiroku: Come!

Everyone came to Master Hachiroku as ordered. He walked down the stairs and sat in the grass criss-cross-applesauce. They did as he did.

Grandmaster Hachiroku: You six…are my greatest creations. Over the past 10 years, I've tough you everything I know. I have trained you in my arts, and as a reward for all your hard work and dedication, I have your old weapons.

Izanagi: Wow! Really, Master?

Grandmaster Hachiroku: Yes. I've reinforced your weapons with the finest metals from across the globe.

Two of Hachiroku's maids returned their weapons to them.

Grandmaster Hachiroku: And, for your second gift, I give you each a charm I handmade.

The maids came around again and gently placed a necklace around their necks.

Natsumi: Aw! Thank you, Master! (She stood up and went to hug him)

Grandmaster Hachiroku: Uh, uh, ah! I have one final gift for you.

Their eyes got big.

Grandmaster Hachiroku: And now, I grant you all… with a Sixth Sense.

Daichi: A what?

Grandmaster Hachiroku: You heard me right, Daichi. A Sixth Sense. This 6th Sense is so powerful, you will be able to react quicker, you will become stronger, and you will even be able to deflect a speeding bullet with your weapons. That's why I reinforced them personally.

Tetsu: How do we obtain the "Sixth Sense" Grandmaster?

Grandmaster Hachiroku: By looking into my eyes. (They focused in on his eyes)

He did 6 Japanese hand signs and his pupils turned blue. He locked in one more hand sign and his eyes shot a bright blue light into their eyes. They all fell back holding their faces and rolling around, complaining about how much their faces hurt. After a few seconds of grueling pain, everyone felt normal again. Then, simultaneously, they all felt a burst of energy and felt stronger.

Kazuhiro: All of this strength is a part of the Sixth Sense, Grandmaster?

Grandmaster Hachiroku: Yes. You will be able to jump further, and land unharmed. You can now run faster. You six have become, Maximum Six! (He stands up) Go on. Test out you're new reflexes.

Izanagi and Natsumi began sparring and neither were able to land a hit on one another.

Grandmaster Hachiroku: Now, sparring against each other will always result in a stalemate because you can sense each other's movements better. Blocking each other's attacks is much easier now.

Tetsu began throwing kunai and shuriken at Daichi. He only pulled out on sword and blocked every projectile to come his way.

Grandmaster Hachiroku: Blocking projectiles are much easier than before, due to your new Sixth Sense.

Everyone put their weapons away and rushed for Master Hachiroku and group hugged him. They all released the group hug after a few seconds.

Grandmaster Hachiroku: Thank you for your love. All of you. I see each of you as my children, each with different abilities, different strengths, and different weaknesses. I wish all of you the best of luck in the future and I hope you can all build a bond with a student just as I have built with all of you. But for now, I must rest. These old bones have been in motion for far too long.

Natsumi: Bye Grandmaster!

Masayoshi: Give your bones a nice rest.

Tetsu: Sleep well!

Daichi: I was going to say that.

Grandmaster slowly walked inside with both hands folded behind his back. Masayoshi paused for a second and listened.

Masayoshi: Shh!

Everyone quieted.

Masayoshi: Do you guys hear that?

Natsumi: Hear what, Masayoshi?

Masayoshi: Sounds like… helicopter rotors.

Tetsu: Helicopter rotors? Well, that's very unlikely because-

Three helicopters came flying towards the Temple. Hachiroku turned around and saw a trail of bullets flying towards him.

Daichi: Master!

Grandmaster Hachiroku was shot down. Maximum Six looked backed at him then at the helicopters. They all pulled out their weapons. Masayoshi pulled out his Ball Linked Chain Mace and started spinning it in circles on his right side. Daichi pulled out both swords and connected them at the bottoms to make his special dual-bladed Katana. Kazuhiro pulled out his two Katana's and made an "X" with them. Katsumi pulled her sword from its case on her left hip and held it upside down. She began bouncing and swaying back and forth to get her energy up. Izanagi and Tetsu pulled out their Katana's and did their own custom stances with their single blades.

Daichi: Maximum Six, let's fuck these guys up.

Natsumi: For Master Hachiroku.

Tetsu: He was like a father to me. Let's kill these bastards!

Izanagi and Tetsu lunged for the closest helicopter. Tetsu landed on the windshield. He jammed his sword through the glass into the cockpit and his sword impaled the pilot through the head. Blood splashed on the windshield. Izanagi grabbed onto the landing rail on the bottom of the helicopter. He swung around to the tail rotor and chopped it off. Tetsu flipped off the helicopter. Izanagi turned around and chopped off the main rotor of the helicopter then flipped off. They both land next to each other and the helicopter crashes behind them and blows up, creating a giant, fiery inferno. Masayoshi gave his Ball Linked Chain Mace a quick whirl and jumped up. Once he got level with the second helicopter, he slammed the Mace into the cockpit of the helicopter. It shattered the glass of the cockpit and the vehicle crash landed into the courtyard of the Temple. Natsumi jumped onto the cockpit and looked at the pilot. He quickly reached for his hand gun next to his seat, but Natsumi chopped his hand off. Blood shot from his bloody nub of a wrist like a waterfall and he screamed in pain. As he screamed in agony, she held her Katana backwards and jammed her blade into his forehead. She twisted it to the left and the pilot's helmet cracked down the center. He stopped screaming, and his arms went limp. She back flipped from the helicopter. Once she landed, she flicked the blood off of her blade with one flick and holstered it. Daichi jumped onto the cockpit if the last helicopter, but before he could attack, the pilot had his pistol ready and started firing through the windshield. Daichi blocked the gunshots and when the pilot stopped to reload, Daichi severed his head from his shoulders. Blood shot up and splashed on the roof of the cockpit. The helicopter began spinning and losing altitude.

Daichi: Oh, shit!

Kazuhiro jumped up to Daichi, grabbed him, and jumped away from the copter before it touched down. When it crashed, it blew up and a large piece of metal came flying for Kazuhiro and Daichi. Izanagi jumped in front of them and chopped the metal in half, saving his friends.

Daichi: Thanks Izanagi.

Izanagi: No problem. You boys ok?

Kazuhiro: We're fine. Thank you.

Natsumi began walking over to Hachiroku's body. She sat on both knees next to his body. Daichi looked at the others and nodded over to Natsumi and began walking. He walked up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. He kneeled down next to her.

Daichi: We all miss him, Natsumi. And I swear, we will find out who sent those helicopters.

Natsumi quickly turned around and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder. He wrapped tightly around her.

Tetsu: I have a lot of questions that need answering.

Kazuhiro: Then let's go to the city and find them.

Masayoshi: Together, we can find the bastards that sent those helicopters, and killed them. All of them.

Izanagi: We will watch after each other, and with our new powers, find out who did this.

Kazuhiro: They basically killed our father. We have to find them.

Tetsu: It will be extremely dangerous.

Natsumi (looking up from Daichi's shoulder): I don't give a fuck! I will personally find the son of a bitch who did this. He's the only father figure I had, and he was taken from me. I will not rest until the people that ordered those helicopters on us are dead. I don't care how long it takes, I WILL KILL THEM.

Tetsu: Damn. Natsumi, is that you?

Natsumi: Yes. (Stands up) Let's go.

Everyone went to the far wall of the Temple's Courtyard and got a backpack. Masayoshi had to hold his Ball Linked Chain Mace in his arms. They all got a running start and jumped over the wall of the Temple and sky-dived down the mountain. Once they got close enough to the ground, they pulled the level on their bags and glider wings sprang out of them. They glided towards Tokyo city fast as lightning. The entire city was lit up in flames. They land on a vacant street. No one around, no sign of life.

Daichi: What the hell happened here?

Tetsu: I don't know. Someone seriously fucked up Tokyo. (Mumbles) I'm glad I don't live in the city…

They get to a stop sign at a 3-way intersection.

Izanagi: Shh!

Izanagi got close to the wall and peeked one eye around the corner.

Izanagi: It's some kind of military. They've got on blue uniform "LF" as a logo on their right shoulders. They got a humvee, and about 15 guys patrolling.

Masayoshi: How are we supposed to get around them?

Izanagi (whispering): Their coming this way!

Everyone got on the wall.

Natsumi (whispering): Once they approach, we ambush them!

Once the convoy rolled by, and a few soldiers walked past, Maximum Six acted. The surprise attacked the middle of the patrol squad. Izanagi jabbed his sword through a security guard's abdomen. He yanked it out and in two swipes, sliced two more guards.

LF Soldier 1: Swordsmen! Kill them!

Natsumi jammed her sword through the side of one of the security guards necks. She ripped it out through the back of his neck, severing his neck bone from the rest of his spine. Once he hit the ground, blood splashed on the boots of his comrades.

LF Solder 2: Man down!

Daichi chopped one of the guard's legs off at the kneecaps in one swipe. He kicked another guard in his throat, breaking his Adam's apple. The guard dropped his gun and held his throat in pain. He dropped to his knees and looked up at Daichi. Daichi didn't hesitate to severe his head. Masayoshi slammed his Mace into one guard and forced the guard he hit into 2 other guards. Masayoshi walked over to them and spun his Ball Linked Chain Mace on their faces, killing them instantly. Three more guards raised their weapons at Masayoshi. Kazuhiro jumped in front of him and deflected the bullets. They ricocheted off of his blade and killed the two outside guards. The middle guard dropped his gun and held his hands up and surrendered. Kazuhiro chopped both of his hands off then chopped his torso in half horizontally. He kicked his torso into another guard. Tetsu jumped up and threw a kunai knife with a burning flag on the end of it at the humvee. It stuck into the windshield and a few seconds later, it detonated. There were only two guards left, and the one that had his gun dropped it. They tried to run but Daichi cut them off and drop kicked them back towards the others. Masayoshi grabbed one and Tetsu grabbed the other.

Guard 1: Please! Don't kill me! I have a wife, and-and two kids-

Kazuhiro: Shut the fuck up!

Izanagi: Thank you… Now you two listen, if you value your lives, you will answer every question we ask.

Natsumi: Doesn't matter if they cooperate, I'll still kill them!

Kazuhiro grabbed her arms, holding her back.

Guard 2: Hey, fuck that! I'm not answering anything if she's still going to kill us!

Izanagi: Kazuhiro, please take her back a bit. I'm trying to talk to them.

Kazuhiro backs her away, keeping a tight grip.

Izanagi: Now, are you aware that your helicopters attacked our peaceful Temple up there in the mountains and killed 78 year old Manju Hachiroku Ebeki?

Guard 1: No. I don't pay attention to what Air-Ops does. I'm just a ground soldier, a security guard for fucks sake!

Izanagi: Well, today is just not your day is it? Your company killed our Grandmaster. He was like a father to us. All of us! (Brief pause) What does the "LF" on your uniforms stand for?

Neither of them answered.

Izanagi: Okay, you see that woman over there? (Points at Natsumi)

The guards look at her and she growls fiercely.

Izanagi: Out of us six, our Grandmaster dying hit her the hardest. Now, Kazuhiro, the man restraining her, can easily let her go and she will go ape shit on you. Now, are you sure you don't want to answer?

The remained silent.

Izanagi: Ok. Kazuhiro, you can let her-

Guard 2: Wait! (Izanagi looks at him with an eyebrow raised) We work… for Linen-Falter.

Daichi: What the hell is a Linen-Falter?

Guard 2: It's a company that came from America. Our upper powers came over here in an attempt to take over Tokyo.

Izanagi: Do you know why?

Guard 2: No. Like he said, we're just ground soldiers.

Masayoshi: What happened to the Japanese Police?

Tetsu: Yeah, they would never let these events go unattended.

Guard 1: Linen-Falter took over Tokyo's Police Station last night. We weren't deployed until early this morning.

Izanagi: Where is the headquarters of Linen-Falter?

Guard 2: At the heart of Tokyo. But you'll never make it. Our security is the best there is, top of the line. You've got no chance of reaching the upper powers. (Izanagi begins walking away and Daichi follows)

Izanagi: Never underestimate a Ninja you fuckers. Kazuhiro, let her go.

Guard 1: Wait! You swore she wouldn't kill us!

Izanagi: I said nothing of the sort. (Kept walking)

Tetsu and Masayoshi waited for her to get close enough then let them go.

Natsumi: You fuckers!

She began savagely chopping their limbs off and yelling her battle cry.

Masayoshi: Shit. Sucks to be them.

Izanagi: You heard them. We're going to the center of Tokyo. (Facial Close Up)

In the Command Center at the center of Tokyo.

Intel Solder: Major Watson.

Major Watson: Yes Corporal?

Intel Soldier: We lost a Patrol Unit near the outskirts out the city.

Major Watson: What the hell happened to them?

Intel Soldier: We don't know. We just lost contact with them about 3 minutes ago.

Major Watson: Well find out what happened to them. Send another Patrol Unit out there and get some answers.

Intel Soldier: Yes sir.

Intel Soldier 2: Major! We just lost contact with Patrol Unit 2447!

Across the room, another computer operator called out to everyone.

Intel Soldier 3: Sir! We have camera footage of six unidentified personnel!

Major Watson: What? Pull it up on the big screen.

Intel Soldier 3: Affirmative.

Major Watson: Playback.

Intel Soldier 4: Audio.

Intel Soldier: Playing.

They watched the footage of Maximum Six killing Patrol Unit 2447.

Major Watson (Under his breath): Who the hell are these guys?

Intel Soldier 3: Six Japanese swordsmen. Five males, one female. They're intensions are unknown but they are extremely dangerous.

Major Watson: What's the danger meter on these guys read?

Intel Soldier 2 types a few keys and a number comes up on his screen.

Intel Soldier 2: On a scale from 1-10, a perfect 10.0 sir.

Major Watson: Let's see what these guys are made of. Send in… the XR-2000.

Intel Soldier typed in a code and hit enter.

Intel Soldier: It's off, sir.

Major Watson: Excellent. Let's see if our swordsmen are all they're cracked up to be.

Izanagi was leading the group through the city streets on foot. Everyone had weapons in hand. Izanagi's eyes sharpened.

Izanagi (raising his hand): Hold it. I sense something.

Tetsu: I sense it to.

Natsumi: So do I. What is it?

Masayoshi: Whatever it is, it's big.

Tetsu: Heh. That's what she-

Kazuhiro karate chopped him on the back of his neck.

Kazuhiro: You make another "That's what she said" joke and I'll cut both your balls off.

Tetsu swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his neck. A giant silver robot came slowly around the corner. It had two legs, two arms, a rounded torso and it stood 30 feet high. Its head was rounded as well and instead of eyes, it had one thin red eye that stretch from the sides of its face.

Izanagi: Maximum Six! Prepare for battle!

The robots right arm morphed into a belt-fed mini gun and its left arm morphed into a giant butcher knife. A red laser beam shot from its eye. Everyone dodged it. Tetsu jumped from the ground to the side of a building. He lightly landed on it and pushed off with great force. He did a front flipped and landed on the XR-2000's head. He cocked back for a jab into its eye. A 3rd arm sprang from its back and grabbed Tetsu from behind.

Natsumi: Tetsu!

It flicked him off into a nearby building, sending him crashing through a glass window and landed into a room full of office decks. He laid there catch his breath.

Izanagi: Okay, guys. God knows how many arms this thing has so let's take our time figuring out this thing.

The mini gun on its arm started spinning. It aimed at Izanagi and Natsumi. Masayoshi jumped in the way and spun his Ball Linked Chain Mace in front of him, preparing to deflect bullets. He was spinning it so fast, that when it made contact with the road, it began ripping up the concrete in chunks. It rained down a hail storm of gun fire and Masayoshi's technique worked as planned.

Masayoshi: Move!

Izanagi and Natsumi both nodded and jumped clear of the gunfire. Masayoshi back flipped out of the stream of bullets and lightly landed on the side of an apartment building. He pushed off and lunged for the butcher knife. The robot straight jabbed at Masayoshi. He batted the attack away with one swat of his Mace. He landed on the robots shoulder and wrapped his Ball Linked Chain Mace around it tightly. By himself, he yanked upward and ripped it arm out of the socket. Daichi ran under its legs and ran up the robots spine. Once he reached the top of its back, he jumped up, gave his dual-bladed Katana a quick twirl and came back down and jammed it into its spinal column. He shot down towards the ground and ripped its spine in half all the way down. Natsumi ran at its left leg and chopped it down at the ankle. Izanagi chopped the other leg at the kneecap area. Kazuhiro jumped up and came down at its right arm with the mini gun. He cut the gun off right where it was attached to its wrist. Tetsu got to his feet. He began dashing for the robots head. He jumped from the building and landed on it head again. Instead of stabbing it in the eye, he jammed his sword into its brain cavity and twisted his sword left. Its red eye went black and it began falling backwards.

Daichi: Tetsu! Bail out! Bail out!

Tetsu yanked his sword out and jumped towards the others who were standing in front of the giant machine. It landed with the force that made the ground shake and cracked the concrete underneath it. Everyone walked towards it.

Tetsu: Did I kill it?

Daichi: I'd say so.

Natsumi: That was rather enjoyable.

Izanagi: My guess is it's from Linen-Falter. These guys want us dead. Let's teach them a lesson about Japanese Ninjas.

Kazuhiro: Oh we're definitely about to kill these bastards. Linen-Falter will be no more after today.

Masayoshi: Uh… We got a problem.

Everyone looked forward and saw another Patrol group coming towards them. The Patrol squad opened fire at them. Everyone began deflected bullets.

Kazuhiro: We don't have time for this shit!

Izanagi: Agreed! Natsumi and Daichi! With me! We're going for Linen-Falter. Kazuhiro, Masayoshi, and Tetsu, handle these guys and rendezvous with us when you're done.

Kazuhiro, Masayoshi, and Tetsu: Got it!

Izanagi, Daichi and Natsumi jumped off onto the rooftops to escape. The screen turns a blue-ish color and then zooms out. Someone is watching them on a computer screen.

Intel Soldier: Sir! They've managed to take down the XR-2000 with no casualties on their side.

Major Watson: Really? How long did it take them to destroy it?

Intel Soldier: Seven minutes and thirty four seconds, sir. Three of them are currently fighting an additional Patrol squad.

Major Watson: Hm… Where are the other 3?

Intel Soldier: Towards the middle of the city.

Major Watson: Excellent!

Intel Soldier: Sir that's us. They're-they're heading towards us.

Major Watson: Oh. Well shit! That's not good!

Intel Soldier (under his breath): No shit.

Major Watson: Set up a battalion around this outpost!

Intel Soldier: On it!

Izanagi: Daichi, Natsumi, let's pick up the speed a little.

They both nod. They begin jumping rooftops faster.

Natsumi: How far are we away from the middle of Tokyo?

Izanagi: Not sure. We've gotta be closing in soon.

Daichi: Watch it! (Wraps around Natsumi and jumps her out of the way)

Shuriken stars whizzed by and skinned the back of Daichi's neck. They both landed on a roof. Three more shuriken came at them. Izanagi jumped in front of the stars and deflected them. The third star of the three throw was deflect back at a mysterious black figure. The figure caught the shuriken star in its teeth. It bit down and broke the star in half and spit out the remains. Izanagi made eye contact with it.

Izanagi (without breaking eye contact): I'll take this one.

Daichi: I'll help you.

Izanagi: No! You're in charge now. You and Natsumi need to get to the middle of Tokyo and find Hachiroku's killers.

Natsumi: But Izanagi…

Izanagi (still maintaining eye contact): Natsumi, go with Daichi. The two of you are powerful enough to take down anyone that comes in your path. But this one is too powerful for you. Go.

Daichi and Natsumi stared at Izanagi.

Izanagi: Go!

They dart off and continue for the center of the city. Izanagi does a little spin combo to show off his skill with his sword. The figure took off its black hood and revealed its face. It had long black hair that went down to its lower back. It took off its long black cloak and tossed it aside. Izanagi gasped.

Izanagi (To himself): A little girl? No matter the opponent, I must not let up. One false move could be life threatening.

The girl pulled out her sword from its case on her back. It was an expandable link blade with spikes protruding evenly from the blades sharp side.

Izanagi (To himself): Pretty interesting blade she's got. Jesus, how old is she. Sixteen? Seventeen maybe?

Izanagi blinked and when his eyes opened, she was gone. He stopped and thought. He suddenly flinched and reached his blade over his head and behind him guarding his back. He felt another sword against his. It was the girl! He somehow saw the attack coming at the last second.

Izanagi (To himself): Holy shit! She's fast. I blinked and she was behind me! I've gotta pay attention or this little bitch is gonna kill me.

Izanagi spun around and went for a roundhouse kick. She dodged and took a step back. She winked and disappeared with her speed. Izanagi flinched again. He ducked down just in time to dodge her horizontal attack. He sweeped her leg and tried to jam his sword into her abdomen. She vibrated away with her incredible speed and appeared a few yards in front of him.

Girl: Congratulations.

Izanagi: What's that?

Girl: You're my first victim to land an attack on me in 10 years. You've earned a reward.

Izanagi: What reward?

Girl: I will allow you to hear my name. I am Furikake.

Izanagi: Furikake huh? That's a nice name. Too bad someone wasted it on you.

Furikake: Aww. Why so mean? It's not nice to make fun of other people's names ya know.

Izanagi: Yeah? It's not nice to throw shuriken stars at people either.

Furikake: Humph! Well, well! I will have tons of fun killing you. I just have one question before we continue.

Izanagi: What's that?

Furikake: What's your name?

Izanagi: (Long Pause) My name is Izanagi Katashi.

Furikake: Ohhh. How old are you?

Izanagi: You said only one question.

Furikake: Oh yeah! (Giggles and vibrates away)

Izanagi's eyes shift back and forth. He sees the sword at the last second coming for his face. He put up his guard and blocked it. They lock blades.

Furikake: Ooo! I didn't think you were gonna catch that one. You must have the Sixth Sense like I do!

Izanagi (To himself): What the hell?! She's got the Sixth Sense as well? But how?

Furikake winked at him again. She giggled and disappeared once more.

Izanagi (To himself): She's so giggly. It's like she's not taking this fight seriously.

When she appeared, she was behind him again. He blocked and she delivered a series of attacks, all of which Izanagi blocks. She attacks high and they lock blades again.

Furikake: Wow. You're pretty quick for an old person.

Izanagi: Me? Old? I don't think so.

Izanagi overpowered her and pushed her off her balance. He cut her on her left thigh and blood splashed and the roofs shingles. She let out a short scream and did a backhand spring and kicked him in the face. She did 4 more backhand springs to get away from Izanagi.

Furikake: You fucker! You cut me! (Voice starts turning demonic) It's time for you for fucking die!

She whipped her sword on the ground a few times to get the sword ready to swing like a whip.

Izanagi (To himself): Now she's angry. Time to kick it up a notch.

From a distance, Furikake was whipping her Snake Chain Sword at Izanagi forcing him to inch backwards. Left, right, up, down. Her attacks seemed never ending. Izanagi overlooked one attack and it got past his guard. The back of her Snake Chain Sword sliced him on his left shoulder. The sword came back to her and went back to sword form. He kneeled down and grabbed his shoulder.

Izanagi (To himself): Damnit! The back of her sword is sharp too?!

Furikake (regular voice mixed with demonic voice): You didn't see that shit coming, did you? Cool huh? I evenly lined one edge of my sword with two inch long spikes and I made the other side so sharp it could split human hairs! Hahaha!

Izanagi gasped to himself. She licked Izanagi's blood off of the back of her sword and one lick. As she's licking, the whites of her eyes turn black and her blue eyes turned purple. Black markings began appearing on her face.

Furikake: Mmm! You taste good, Izanagi.

Izanagi: What…the fuck are you?

Furikake: Most people call me a monster because of my true form. Others think I'm an adorable teenager.

Izanagi: You didn't answer my question.

Furikake: Does it really matter what I am? You're going to die here! Don't you get it?!

Izanagi: Someone's got a bad temper. Like a big child.

Furikake growled in anger and charged for him. He got back to his feet and began blocking again. She batted his guard away and used both feet to dropkick him in the chest. She landed on her upper back and did a kip-up. Izanagi landed on his back and she jumped on top of him. They lock blades and Furikake started putting pressure on him. Izanagi Judo flipped her off and got to his feet. She rolled from her back to all fours. She whipped her sword at Izanagi's leg and got him. She pulled back and made Izanagi fall to his back. The sword let his leg go and she jumped high into the air and whipped the sword at him. He rolled over and the sword crashed into the roof and got stuck. Izanagi got up and ran up her Snake Chain Sword and kicked her in the face. She dropped 40 feet to the roof tops and broke some shingles on the landing. Izanagi back flipped to the roof. Her sword began sliding back into regular form, ripping up shingles as it dragged across the roof.

Izanagi: *Huff Huff* Are you through?

After a few moments of silence, without saying a word, she arose like someone was pulling her up by her stomach with string. Her hair came down into her face. She used her left hand to brush it away. She made eye contact with Izanagi again and her face made him jump. Her purple eyes turned bright white and she was crying. Her tears turned to blood and her jaw started rearranging. Her jaw began expanding and she started growing razor, shark-like teeth. Her ribcage began ripping out of her shirt and she began screaming. Izanagi just stood there and watched her transformation. Her ribcage turned from white to black. After that, she began slowly floating into the air. She slouched over and bone wings sprang out from her shoulder plates. Her sword went from normal form to a form that made her sword 50 feet long in length. Black feathers sprouted from the handle guard. Her transformation was complete.

Furikake (Feminine Demonic Voice): Ahahahaha! Does my true form scare you?! Izanagi Katashi!

Izanagi looked down.

Furikake: Ahh! Having doubts about living, are we?! Have you lost the will to fight at the sheer sight of my true form?! Ahahahaha! You worthless human!

Still looking down, Izanagi cracked a smile. He looked up and she saw his smile. This sparked a huge flame in Furikake.

Furikake: You cocky little fuck! You have no chance of victory! Haven't you realized that yet! You stupid human!

Izanagi: Damn you talk a lot.

Furikake: Huh?!

She looked shocked by his words.

Izanagi: I don't know what you are, and I don't care. I just know, you have to die today.

Furikake: Me?! Die?! Ahahahaha! I can't die! I'm immortal you lowly human!

Izanagi: Let's just see how immortal you are. (Grunts)

He jumped up and lunged for her face. She flapped her wings and it sent him flying back. Once he landed, he showed her a string he had. She looked puzzled and felt a tug on her ankle. She looked and saw a thin string was tied around her ankle. Izanagi yanked hard on the thin string and she came crashing down to the roof. She flicked her sword at him and it cut open his knuckles, causing him to drop the string. It's so thin that he lost sight of it on the shingles. She growled loudly and glided quickly at him. She shook the handle of her snake sword and it came back to sword form. She began attacking using only one arm. Izanagi noticed her strength doubled and used two hands to get more power and control behind his sword. She delivers a series of attacks and the last strike cut Izanagi diagonally down his chest. He blocked two more attacks and batted her third attack. Once he did that, he kicked her square in the nose and she stumbled back. He backed up and looked at the gash on his chest then grunted a little. She recovered and flapped her wings at the ground to get herself into the air. She swooped down and grabbed Izanagi by the throat. As she grabbed him, he threw his sword into the air. She flew back into the sky while he dangled unarmed. She began taking her time slicing his upper body.

Furikake: Had enough?!

Izanagi: *Huff Huff* Of course not. I'm, having fun. Heh heh.

Furikake: You insecure, humanoid, flesh bag!

She dropped down to the ground and slammed him on his back as she remained on top and gripping his throat. She cocked back her right arm for one final stab.

Furikake: You die here! Izanagi Katashi!

As blood ran from the corners of his mouth, he cracked another smile at her.

Furikake: Huh? *Growls*

Izanagi: Wanna know what's funny? You didn't see this coming.

She looked at his right hand and he was gripping another piece of thin string. By the simple movement of his wrist, he pulled the string. The string was attached to the very tip of his sword. By tugging on the string, the sword came down on Furikake's left shoulder blade, going through her bone wing, through her heart, and out the other side. It continued through her and went through the right side of Izanagi's chest. She let out a loud scream of defeat. She rolled over which forced the blade out of Izanagi. He crawled over to her and pulled his blade out. His body gave out and he flopped back down onto his back. He looked at Furikake and she began returning to her first form. They laid side by side.

Izanagi (To himself): Is she returning to her first form?

One of her eyes opened.

Furikake: Thank you.

Izanagi: Huh? For what, Furikake?

Furikake: Setting me free from this body.

Izanagi: Setting you free? What do you mean?

Furikake: I've been alive, for well over 200 years. I've been terrorizing this planet for far too long. I joined up with Linen-Falter because I had nothing else to do. Sure I could have overpowered Lioside whenever I wanted, but what fun would that have been?

Izanagi: Lioside?

Furikake: The owner of Linen-Falter. He's at the middle of city where your friends are headed.

Izanagi: Hm… I'll try to remember that before I die.

They both let out short laughs.

Furikake: How did you do that?

Izanagi: What? The string trick? Master Hachiroku's special string. Virtually indestructible.

Furikake: Oh. And you're right, I didn't see it coming. (Short Pause) Do you know the main difference between you and me?

Izanagi: What?

Furikake: You have friends, and I do not.

Izanagi: Well, with all of our difference aside now, I could see us as friends. (He gives her a smile)

Furikake smiled back.

Furikake: Really? A friend?

Izanagi: Yeah. Me, Natsumi, Tetsu, Daichi, Kazuhiro, and Masayoshi are all friends of yours now. I guess that's why you were so evil. You didn't have anyone that cared about you. Since this fight is over, we are friends now.

Furikake: I guess that's the one thing I've been longing for all these years, a friend.

Izanagi laid his hand on hers. Furikake didn't know how to react to this, but she felt warm and joyful inside. With the last of her strength, she crawled to Izanagi and laid her head on his stomach. She took a few more breathes then peacefully died.

Izanagi (To himself): All she needed… was a friend. It's too late for her now, but at least she made one before she died.

A raven flew up and landed on his left arm. He didn't have the strength to fight it away, so he just let it be. A few seconds later, it flew off. Izanagi's eyes got really heavy. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to breathe.

Izanagi(To himself): If I don't get help soon, I'm going to die of blood loss. Good luck guys. Masayoshi, Kazuhiro, two of the coolest guys I've ever met. Tetsu, you goofball. Your craziness made it hard not to love you like the little brother I never had. Daichi, you friggin psychopath. If it weren't for you saving me that day at the diner, I wouldn't even be here right now. Natsumi. I treated you like a sister. I took care of you since you were little. Me and Grandmaster worked our asses off to make you the lady you are today. I love you guys. (Eyes gradually closing slowly)

(Sad music playing in the background as the camera pans out)

Daichi and Natsumi were still running and jumping rooftops to get to the center of Tokyo. The get to a finance skyscraper building and see some workers putting a giant "LF" toward the top of the building.

Natsumi: This must be Linen-Falter's base of operations.

They looked at the Front doors and saw 2 dozen guards on patrol around the building.

Daichi: Oh yeah, this is definitely their base of operations. How do you think we should go in? Right in the front door and kill everyone we see, or go around back and kill everyone we see?

Natsumi: I have a better idea. C'mon. (They both put their weapons away)

She led the way to the top of a hill, straight across from the Linen-Falter building. She pulled out a handgun with a tri-prong grip on the front.

Daichi: The hell? Where did you get a Grappling Hook?

Natsumi: It's Grandmaster's… well… (Looks down) it was…

Daichi: Oh. Do you know how to use it?

Natsumi (Looks up): Shouldn't be too hard. Just aim and fire right?

She took aim at the radio antenna on the roof of the building. When she fired, smoke came from the barrel and so did a 200 yard rope. The tri-prong grip attached itself to the radio antenna. Natsumi gave it a few tugs to secure it. She walked back a little bit and jammed the gun in between branches on a tree.

Natsumi: Move fast.

Daichi nodded. Natsumi took point and ran along the rope ("Naruto" ninja run). Daichi hopped onto the rope and trailed behind her. He looked down and saw the guards underneath. They didn't suspect a thing. Once they reach the building, Daichi took out a sword and cut the rope. It fell to the ground. He put his sword away and followed Natsumi. The wondered around the roof until they found a door the lead back indoors. Natsumi opened the door slowly and peaked her head in. She looked around and nodded at Daichi. They walk in slow. Through the door were flights of stairs leading downward.

Daichi: Let's put our weapons away and fight hand to hand combat instead.

Natsumi: Why?

Daichi: Too much noise. Hand to hand is quieter. We don't want this whole damn building on our ass.

Natsumi: Right.

They put their weapons away and proceeded down the stairs.

Daichi (whispers): Guards!

They jumped back and waited for the guards to come to them. Once they reached them, Daichi punched one in the stomach. When he bent over in pain, he kneed him in the face. He knee was so powerful, that it broke his nose and the force traveled to his brain and caused internal bleeding from his brain. Natsumi back fisted her guard. When he turned around, she grabbed him from behind and cracked his neck. His body turned to jell-o and he flopped to the floor.

Daichi: Nice and quiet. Let's keep going.

They continued quietly down the stairs and 3 guards were coming. One had coffee, one was reading paperwork, and one was on his cell phone.

Natsumi and Daichi stopped and backed up again. She kicked the coffee out of his hand and it went into his eyes. Before he could scream in pain, Natsumi grabbed his neck and threw his backwards at Daichi. Daichi grabbed the back of his head and smashed his face against the wall twice. The other two stopped what they were doing and began reaching for their guns. Natsumi kicked one in the face and made him back up into the other guard. Daichi grabbed onto the rail and dropped kicked the third one into a wall. Natsumi elbowed her guard in the nose then tossed him into the wall to her right. Daichi pushed from the rail and kick Natsumi's guard in the side of the head, forced his head literally into the wall. Natsumi kicked the third guard in his left knee cap and broke it inward. Daichi went to the third guard and head butted him, cracking through his helmet. The guard was about to fall down the stairs but Daichi caught him by the arm and tossed him into the first guard (the one he slammed into the wall twice). Daichi rubbed his forehead and they looked at each other.

Natsumi (quietly): Really? A headbutt?

Daichi shrugged at her.

They continued down the staircase until they saw a sign that said "lounge". Natsumi slightly opened the door and peaked in. It was clear. She opened the door and took out her weapon. Daichi walked in the room and pulled out both of his swords and connected them together. The two stop and looked up at the ceiling. It was enormous. The ceiling was at least 80 feet high and the room was huge in diameter. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind them. Daichi tried opening it and it wouldn't budge. The buildings emergency siren began going off. The lights began flashing red.

?: Hello! Welcome to Linen-Falter! The number one security agency in North America! And soon in Asia!

Daichi: Where are you? Show yourself you little coward!

?: Doesn't matter where I am! I'd worry about yourselves first!

Gunshots went whizzing past them.

Natsumi: Move!

They split up and began running along walls and around the enormous run, trying to find the source of the gun shots.

Daichi: Natsumi! Left side!

Natsumi ran left and dove behind a couch. Whoever was shooting, focused his fire on Natsumi. He was lightning up the couch. When he stopped to reload, Natsumi popped up from behind cover and began throwing kunai knives in the direction of the gunshots. Once the gunshots began flying again, she ducked down. Suddenly, the shooting stopped. The lighting began flashing on and off then came back on. She looked across the room and Daichi was standing over a legless man holding an assault rifle.

Natsumi stood up and calmly walked over to them. She walked up and kicked his gun away from his hand. Daichi had chopped the man's legs off at the kneecaps.

Daichi: You piece of shit. You killed our Grandmaster!

?: No! I didn't! Lioside did! I swear!

Natsumi: What's your name?

?: George! George McKinley!

Natsumi: We'll George McKinley, you have 30 seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kill you. 1, 2, 3…

George: B-Because I have a wife and two children at home!

Natsumi: Maybe you should've thought of them before joining the men that killed my Grandmaster.

George looked up at her, scared and in shock.

Natsumi: Thirty.

George: No!

She drew her sword, held it upside down, and cut his head off at the shoulders. Blood ran down his neck and back.

Daichi: Alright, Natsumi. Let's get going. We'll got a lot of ass to kick.

Natsumi: Fuckin' right.

The door that George must've come through was right in front of them. Daichi kicked the door open and the two walked through it and waiting for them were 50 guards all armed with assault rifles. Daichi and Natsumi looked at each other and smiled.

Guard 1: Hey! They're smiling!

Guard 2: Kill them both!

Natsumi held her sword upside down and Daichi ran in front while spinning his double-bladed katana in front of him. As the guards opened fire, Daichi was deflects the bullets. Natsumi jumped up from behind him and landed right in the middle of the crowd of guards and began hacking away at them.

Masayoshi, Tetsu, and Kazuhiro had made it Linen-Falter. They stood out in front of the enormous building to envy it. Tetsu had Izanagi on his shoulders and Masayoshi took a step forward.

Masayoshi: Alright you two. Let's get in there and help our brother and sister.

Kazuhiro: Right behind you.

Tetsu: Let's get up there before something happens and we can't save them! It's Daichi and Natsumi versus an entire army!

Masayoshi: Tetsu, focus on guarding Izanagi. Me and Kazuhiro will lead, stay close to us and make sure he stays protected.

Tetsu: You can count on me, guys.

Kazuhiro: Then let's go.

The three ran for the front doors. The guards had left the front and went to fight Daichi and Natsumi.

Guard 1: Fuck! Kill them man! Kill them!

Guard 2: They're too fast and they're blocking our bullets!

Daichi: Haaaahhh!

Daichi cut the heads off of Guard 1 and Guard 2.

Daichi: Natsumi!

He gave her a heads up and she dismembered two guards coming up behind her, cutting off their legs and arms and letting them scream in agony. They had successfully killed the last guard in the room. The sound of clapping hands echoed throughout the empty room. They looked ahead of them to see a man with a mask covering the right side of his face on. The mask was white and had blue, black, and white designs on it, the Linen-Falter colors.

?: Congratulations! You've made it far enough! Both of you will not go any further!

Daichi: Who are you?!

?: My name is Lioside and I run Linen-Falter.

Natsumi: You bitch! You killed our Grandmaster!

As she began to dash at him Daichi grabbed her.

Daichi: Calm down. We have to learn about him. Make sure he doesn't have any special power or something.

She nodded.

Daichi: Why… why are you in Japan?

Lioside: Because we've already taken over America's defenses with our futuristic weaponry and advance software. Our next step was to expand to Europe and Asia. Right now, we're taking over Europe as well!

Daichi: You monster! Why did you kill so many of our citizens? We've done nothing to this company!

Natsumi: Your helicopters attacked our temple earlier today and killed Grandmaster Manju Hachiroku Ebiki, the man who has been taking care of me for since I was a little girl! For 23 years, he's worked hard to be the father I didn't have! And he also took in Daichi, and the others. We were all one family! And you destroyed it!

Lioside: I… I…

Daichi's eyes grew interested.

Lioside: I don't care!

Natsumi's eyes filled with rage.

Lioside: I run Linen-Falter and have earned the title as Richest and Most Dangerous Businessman in America! I'll soon run the world with Linen-Falter and no one will step in the way! The first step is taking over our major trade countries. Why trade when you can take over the country and get everything for free? You two won't get in the way of that! This is it for you!

Kazuhiro, Masayoshi, and Tetsu kicked the door open. Tetsu still had Izanagi on his shoulders.

Masayoshi: Looks like the cavalry showed up just in time!

Kazuhiro: Daichi, Natsumi, ya'll are some lucky motherfuckers.

Daichi: God, are we happy to see you!

Lioside: Looks like your luck just ran out. Ninja, Toujou! (Japanese for "Appear!")

Ninjas in all black outfits came front the door at the top of the stair case and from secret passageways on the walls. Every ninja had a sword on his back.

Tetsu: Goddamnit! We just fought through a hundred troopers to get here. Now they got a hundred Ninjas too?! This is bullshit!

Lioside: See you later, Ninja! (Jumps to the top of the stair case and ran through the doors laughing while putting his sword in its holster)

Kazuhiro: I agree, but no time to complain.

Natsumi: After him!

Daichi jumped to the top of the stair case and began to go after him. Natsumi was about to do the same, but as she jumped, one of Lioside's Ninjas grabbed her by the ankle and brought her back down. She let out a quick yelp. Daichi looked back and saw ninja surrounding her. Masayoshi's Ball Linked Chain Mace smacked into the few Ninja surrounding her.

Masayoshi: Go! She'll be fine! She's with us!

Daichi nodded and continued after Lioside.

Maximum Six and Lioside's Ninja began fighting. Masayoshi looked at Tetsu and he still had Izanagi on his shoulders.

Masayoshi: (Quietly) The fuck? (Yelling) Tetsu!

Tetsu: What?

Masayoshi: Put him down!

Tetsu: What do you mean when you say put him down? You mean Izanagi, or the Ninja I have by the throat?

Masayoshi: Do the math!

Tetsu: Hm…

Kazuhiro, Masayoshi, Natsumi: Tetsu!

Tetsu: Oh! Oh, okay.

He squeezed the Ninja's throat and crushed his windpipe then dropped him. He jumped backwards and laid Izanagi on the ground next to a pillar.

Lioside was running through the facility attempting to get to the Emergency Ship in the back. Daichi managed to catch up to him. Even though he was still a few yards behind him, Daichi's spirits never gave up. He jumped to the wall on his left. He used his sword to keep from falling. Lioside peeked back to see how close Daichi was. He didn't see him and did a double take. He stopped and looked confused. He drew his sword and began backing up, still going to the escape ship. He swallowed hard as he carefully took steps back. He heard something scrape across the ceiling. He looked up and saw Daichi plummeting towards him. He jumped in the direction away from the escape ship to dodge the attack. Daichi stood up and held his dual-bladed Katana in his right hand. He began taking slow steps toward Lioside. Lioside began getting angry.

Daichi: You killed my Grandmaster… injured Izanagi, and put all of us in jeopardy. You will not live past tonight. You will die!

Lioside: Bring it, bitch.

Daichi: I will chop you into several pieces.

Lioside: Let us see.

Lioside cocked back and delivered a series of attack to Daichi, but Daichi's Sixth Sense allowed him to keep up. On the last attack, Daichi batted Lioside's blade away and head butted him in the chin. He did a full spin and lead into an upwards chop. He cut off Lioside's right hand. As blood shot from his wrist and he screamed in pain, Daichi chopped his head off at the shoulders. His head rolled across the floor and Daichi got covered in his blood. His headless body fell to the floor. Daichi stood over him. The others came running down the hall. Tetsu had Izanagi on his shoulders again. They had finished off all the ninja and ran after him to help. He turned and everyone saw Lioside's blood on him. Tetsu gagged a little bit.

Tetsu: Ah, dude… That's some nasty shit.

Everyone looked at him.

Tetsu: What? It is…

A few days later, back at the Temple in the Mountains, Izanagi is asleep in his room. Natsumi and Kazuhiro bandaged him up and let him heal. He's got his eyes closed and he beginning to come to.

_Natsumi: Is he okay?_

_Masayoshi: I don't know._

_Natsumi: I hope he awakens soon._

_Kazuhiro: It's okay, Natsumi. He'll be fine. Let's just let him rest._

Izanagi's eyes begin to slowly open.

_Natsumi: (Gasp!) He's awakening!_

Izanagi opened both eyes and looked around.

Kazuhiro: Morning, champ.

Izanagi sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

Izanagi: We won? Is everybody okay?

Masayoshi: Calm down, big guy. Don't want your blood pressure to sky rocket.

Tetsu walked in and saw him awake.

Tetsu: Oh man! He's up! (Runs to him, bedside) Izanagi! You okay man? What happened to you? You were beat to hell when we found you.

Izanagi: Let's just say I feel better now. But my lower back is still hurts a little.

Tetsu: Masayoshi! His backs hurtin'!

Masayoshi: And it's his lower back! To find the problem, we'll have to go in rectally.

Tetsu nodded and reached behind his back. He pulled out a rubber glove and slid it on. He pulled it tight and it made the snapping sound. Tetsu aimed his index finger in Izanagi's direction.

Izanagi: No, no! I'm fine! Probably just a brose or something!

Masayoshi: Haha! Hey, Natsumi! Go get Daichi and tell him Izanagi's awake!

She nodded and left the room. She searched around the Temple a little bit first. Then she sensed him outside. She went to the Temple doors and peaked her head out. Daichi was sitting next to a tombstone. It was the tombstone they made yesterday for Grandmaster Hachiroku. She walked up behind him and stood over him.

Natsumi: Um, Izanagi is awake.

Daichi didn't respond.

Natsumi: Are you alright?

Daichi: I miss him, Natsumi.

Natsumi: We all do.

Daichi: He was like a father to me. And Lioside took him away from us.

Natsumi: He will always be in our thoughts, Daichi.

Daichi (Short Pause): I can still sense his presence. Even the fight with Lioside. I could feel him. Feel his energy.

Natsumi: He was a great man. He will be greatly missed.

Daichi: Well, while we're here, let's enjoy each other. Because we're all we've got.

She sat on both knees and hugged Daichi from behind. He kissed her arm. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

**Maximum Six**


End file.
